FMA NCIS
by Ignis Animae
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric appear at NCIS when a transmutation goes wrong. When two marines go missing and two are murdered all clues point to the Elrics. But the daughter of the missing marines are determind to prove them inncoent and get Al's body back.
1. It's Not Toni

. Disclaimer: Allie is my character all others belong to NCIS and FullMetal Alchemist

FMA NCIS.

(A.K.A FullMetal Navel Criminal Investigation Service.)

It's not Toni.

Ziva David walked into the quad where Gibbs, Mcgee, Toni, and her desk were located. She saw a familiar black jacket peaking out from under her desk "I'm warning you Dinozzoi get away from my desk." Ziva said without looking up from her case file "Who the hell is Dinozzoi?" Said an irritated voice. Ziva drew her gun out of reflex "Federal agent, get up." She said sternly; the boy got up Ziva still had her gun trained on him; he was strange looking. He couldn't be more than thirteen considering his height, his bangs came to his chin they were angled, his eyes were gold, and his hair was braided. He paled and shouted "Izumi!" Ziva's eyebrows furrowed." What? I'm federal agent Ziva David. Who are you?"

"Edward Elric."

"Ziva! Help!"

A panicked Mcgee yelled.

"With what? I have a peeping Larry here."

"The term is "Peeping Tom." And we have a situation in Autopsy!"

Ziva narrowed her eyes and handcuffed the boy noticing that his right arm was made of metal.

She dragged him down to Autopsy where Ducky was literally talking to a suit of armor.

"So what kind of army is this suit from? I've never seen armor like this before."

"It was my father's. He had it in his study." Said the armor in an echo-like voice. Ziva's jaw dropped the armor turned to them

"Oh Nii-sann! I was wondering where you were!"

"Same here Al! How'd you get here?"

"I just appeared here when we transmuted!"

"Okay then… hey old lady mind letting go of me?" Mcgee's eyes widened. Ziva's lips tightened; she released the hand cuffs but then pinned him down on the table.

"Nii-sann!" The boy in the armor, Al, cried.

"That was for calling me old." Ziva growled. She felt a hand on her shoulder; "Ducky I'm sorry but-"She realized it was the boy in the armor.

"Please don't hurt my brother." He said his tone pleading. Ziva blinked and looked down at the boy "Yes of course." She said quietly moving away from Edward. Mcgee looked puzzled and then made the connection: Ari Haswari. Edward rubbed his wrists;

"So where are we?" Edward asked

"NCIS." Gibbs said walking with a cup of coffee

"And might I ask why the heck you're here in autopsy?"

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"We appeared here."

"Uh Agent Gibbs." Their was a voice over Ducky's camera phone. Gibbs turned to the screen

"What is it Sergeant Bryans."

"There's a girl of about thirteen here telling us her parents have been kidnapped." Edward and Al exchanged a glance.

"I'll be right up." Gibbs said. He walked out taking a drink of coffee.

"Vague. I'm starting to like him already." Edward said smiling mischievously.

"He is a lot like Colonel Mustang."

"He'll thump you into yesterday if you're not careful."

Toni said tiredly as he walked in.

"Well you took you're bitter time getting here!"

Mcgee sighed "Sweet time you mean Ziva." Edward gave Mcgee a questioning look

"I'll explain later."

**MEANWHILE**

"Tell me what happened." Gibbs said sitting down with girl; her name was Allie Cooley, she told the guards that she was not related to the football player. "I was just finishing my history home work when there was a large crash." She stopped a minute "I grabbed my history book." She looked up at Gibbs "Well I figured that I could use the book as a weapon just in case." Gibbs nodded. Smart girl; hopefully not a smart ass he thought. I ran downstairs I saw at least four men there could've been more outside, my parents were gagged and blind folded and made an effort to escape but as you can see they failed." She finished with a heavy sighed. Gibbs got up "Come with me." He said.

**BACK IN AUTOPSY. **

"Alchemy the study of decomposing and reconstructing matter." Ducky said. Edward was impressed "Not a lot of people know what alchemy is." Gibbs walked in; Allie behind him "Ducky you wouldn't mind one more guest would you?" He asked. "Of course not Jethro! The more the merrier!" Ducky said. Allie came forward to shake his hand "A pleasure to meet you Doctor Mallard." She said "Please my dear call me Ducky. Uh as you can see we have two more guests; Edward and Alphonse Elric." Edward got up to inspect her and realized something; She was taller then him "How old are you?" He asked. "Thirteen." She answered "Why? Are you taking a survey?" Edward was stock-still. He took a deep breath and screamed "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE TALLER THAN ME AND YOU'RE ONLY THIRTEEN?!" Alphonse grimaced. Allie blinked "Uh genes I guess. My brother is 6'4 I'm about 5'2." Edward seemed to have calmed down a little and turned to Ducky.

"Ducky you don't mind if Al and I spar do you?"

"Of course not! Let me move these tables though."

"Mind if I take part?"

Alison said.

"Of course you can!" Al said happily before Edward could object.

Edward went up against Alphonse first. Edward tossed his red cape into a nearby chair. She looked over at Ducky she wanted to ask Ducky something "Why was he asking me how old I was?" Ducky grinned " is sixteen." Her eyebrows shot up. She looked over at Ed's fighting style it was more offensive than defensive. "Ah Abbigail! Come to join us?" Ducky asked a Goth looking girl in the door way. She smiled "Yeah! I'd love to!" She took a seat next to Allie.

"Wait you're the Abby Sciuto?"

"Yeah I am! Why?"

"You inspired me to become a forensic scientist!"

Abby looked elated

"I did? So what agency do you want to work for?"

"ERRAGH!!! Edward screamed *CENCORED*

BREAK!

Me: Lovely Ed.

Edward: Well Al nearly broke my leg!

Al: I nearly broke you're leg!?

Spitfire: Hey how'd I get here?

Me: Wrong fanfic Spitfire.

Spitfire: Oh sorry! Carry on.

Ed: Idiot.

Me: Hey be thankful Ziva didn't put a bullet trough you're head.

Al: She seemed so different when I asked her not to hurt Nii-sann…

Me: I'll explain later Al.

Ed: Speaking of which that guy didn't-

Me: MOVING ON.

"Not even a fracture Edward. I'm quite surprised." Ed shrugged. "Al and I do it all the time." Alison got up "Looks like I'm up." She said getting up to face Alphonse.


	2. Allie VS Alphonse

FMA NCIS

Alison VS Alphonse

Both Abbey and Ducky were more than a little worried about Allie going up against armored Alphonse. Allie stood their calmly waiting for Alphonse to make the first move. Alphonse rushed at her; Allie took a step to the left avoiding Alphonse completely. She got behind him and landed a kick on his back. Ducky's jaw dropped so did Abby's, and Edward glowered. The kick Allie landed caused Alphonse to lose his balance. Allie jumped back when he regained his footing and swung at her. Al placed his hands together and slammed his hands against the floor. The ground below Allie caved in the shot up like a geyser sending Allie sprawling across the floor. Alphonse helped Allie up. "Whew thanks." Allie said. Edward was impressed; Allie had knew what she was doing but she wouldn't stand a chance against Scar.

"I'm going to need you're finger prints." Abby said holding out the inkpad and card. Allie did hers then Ed (With his left arm of course) though Abby encountered a problem with Alphonse "Well I'm going to need you to take that suit off Alphonse."

"Um I can't do that!" Alphonse said in a panicked voice.

Abby was perplexed

"Why?"

"Uh religion!"

Allie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah! In our religion we wear armor until were sixteen!"

Edward explained.

"How old are you Al?"

Abby asked not totally convinced.

"Fifteen."

"Right…."

Abby walked off to the forensics lab. Ed and Al looked relived;

"Yeesh you two have a lot of skeletons in you're closet."

Allie said. Edward's shoulders went ridged.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"I know that "Religion." Thing was a total lie."

"She can see right through us Nii-sann."

"Ugh it's like I'm expecting Lieutenant HawkEye to appear out of no-where."

"I'm right here!"

Allie said.

Edward grimaced.

"Sorry; so why do you think you're parents were kidnapped?"

"They have valuable information about Domino."

Ducky's head snapped up.

"Domino. I can see why you're parents are wanted." Ducky said.

"Domino?" Edward asked.

"The defense plan that the U.S.A will use in case of an attack."

"U.S.A?!"

"United States of America."

"Wow that's a mouthful."

Alison narrowed her eyes.

"Besides that fact; what are you're parents like?"

Ed and Al were silent. Allie looked down

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It was a touchy subject."

Ed looked away.

"So…What are you inter-"

"Heelllloooo!"

"Toni enough with the bravado."

Ducky said rolling his eyes.

Toni looked over Edward, Allie, and Alphonse.

" is this you're younger brother?"

Edward's face went red immediately.

BREAK!

Me: I really hope you've written you're will Toni.

Toni: Why?

Al: Nii-sann! Calm down!

Ed: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SUIT WEARING *CENCORED* *CENCORED*!

Me: That's why. Oh and don't call him short.

Toni: Whatever you saaaay.

Gibbs: Dinozzoi get you're ass upstairs.

Edward grabbed Toni's suit collar.

"I'M SIXTEEN YOU CRETIN!"

"Wow the last person to use the word cretin was me."

Allie said raising her eyebrows.

"Aren't you a little short for sixteen?"

That was Ed's breaking point.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

Ed screamed; He had a death grip on Toni's suit collar. Toni's face was going purple.

Allie and Alphonse tried to pry Edward away from Toni. And barely managed to get him away;

"O-okay… Ahem anyways I'm taking all three of you back to 's house; with either Ziva me or Mcgoogle on guard."

"Mcgoogle?"

It sounded familiar to the name of the third agent he met earlier.

"Mcgee."

"Ah I see." Ed said. They filed out the door with Toni quizzing them on movies

"Wargames!"

"David Lightman."

Allie said.

"Damn you're good! Iron Giant."

"Hogarth Hughs and the Giant."

She said with a low growl.

Allie was beginning to tire; Toni had gone through about fifty movies to which Allie knew 42 of them.

"Don't you talk about anything BESIEDS movies?!"

Edward said clutching his head.

"I'm afraid not."

BREAK! Wait! I didn't…EDWARD!

Ed: Damn!

Me: What now?

Ed: You're paring us up with this annoying son of a *CENCORED*!

Me: To bad. Now quit the complaints and get out there!

Allie: Um say what car are we taking back to my house?

Me: That's the mystery…

Al: Nii-sann I have a bad feeling about this.

Allie had a bad feeling about this. She, Edward, and Alphonse were in the back of a NCIS transportation truck. There was a small window so that they could talk to Toni and Ziva. And unfortunately Ziva was driving;

"Wait! There aren't any seats back here!"

Edward said in a surprised voice.

"Or seatbelts!"

Allie said shoving Edward out of the way.

"What does that mean for us?"

Alphonse said. Worried.

"Imminent death."

Toni said under his breath.

"Did you just say IMMENT DEATH?!"

All three of them screamed as Ziva floored it. They screeched out of the garage, Ziva made a sharp turn leaving a skid mark on the ground and sending Allie, Edward, and Alphonse flying into each other.

"Argh! MY ARM!"

Edward yelled as Allie crashed into Ed's auto mail arm when Ziva attempted to avoid a tow truck.

"Al! You're crushing my leg!"

Allie screamed after Alphonse landed on her right leg after Toni made a grab at the wheel because Ziva was in the wrong lane.

They finally arrived at Allie's Williamsburg themed house. "I'm going to check as see if those three are still alive." Toni said to Ziva. Toni trotted to the back of the truck; he opened the back of the truck to see the trio bruised, screws missing, and scratched. "So how was the ride?" Toni asked brightly.


	3. Thursday Night

FMA NCIS

Thursday Night.

Toni was first to watch Allie, Edward, and Alphonse. Allie was in the dining room trying to fix a few loose screws in Ed's auto mail arm from when she crashed into it.

"Hmm a Philips head? No to narrow…"

"Winry usually uses one like this."

Ed said holding up a large dull headed screwdriver. Allie nodded and placed the screws on the dining room table. Edward was lying on his stomach with his arm out. He knew the drill all to well; only Allie didn't hit him with a wrench every time his arm was damaged. He looked around the room and spotted a picture of a young girl with copper colored hair like Allie's only hers was much shorter smiling happily. A man with glasses was behind her grinning. "Who are they?" Edward asked. Allie looked up "Oh that's me and my brother William." Edward paled. Her brother looked so much like the Stitched to Life Alchemist; the young Allie looked hauntingly like Nina. "Nina…" He said looking down.

"Hm?"

"Nothing! Keep moving!"

Edward snapped, Allie frowned.

"You have a temper as short as you're height!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT!?"

"Yes I am!"

"GIANT!"

"BACTERIA!"

"BEANSTALK!"

"ATOM!"

They continued on like this until Alphonse came in the room.

"Nii-sann! Allie! Please stop!"

Allie glared at Edward "Back on the table pipsqueak." Edward placed his hands together and slammed them on the table. It moved up and down like a wave sending the nails flying. Allie dodged the nails and picked them up from the floor. She went to work again on Ed's arm.

BREAK!

Me: Well you're gonna kill me Ed.

Ed: Actually I was already plotting that so why am I doing it earlier?

Me: I'm putting you and Al in school.

Ed and Al: YOU'RE DOING WHAT!?

Me: Oh! Don't give me that look! It's to enlighten you!

Ed: WHAT THE HELL?! I DON'T NEED TO BE ENLIGHTED! I'M A PRODIGEY!

Me: In Armestirs. This is the U.S.A were talking about.

Ed: So what?! Where's the *CENCORD* American history book!?

"Well that's all of them." Allie said wiping her forehead. "I'm going to get started on dinner." She said walking into the kitchen.

About an hour later the delicious smells of Allie's chicken wafted through the kitchen. Alphonse walked into the kitchen

"Do you need any help?"

"Actually yes I do. Can you help me set the table?"

"Sure!"

"So has Edward always been so short tempered?"

"Sadly: Nii-sann has always had a short fuse."

"Hmm has he ever admitted he's short?"

"Yes only once though."

"Hello Allie! Al!"

"Hello Agent Dinozzoi."

Alphonse and Allie said in unison dully.

"Boy that smells good! What is it?"

"Breaded Chicken Breast."

Allie said fixing some silver ware.

"When do we eat?" Toni asked. He hadn't eaten since lunch: His cell went off "Is that the "Death March"? Allie asked raising her eyebrows . That was Toni's ringtone for Gibbs.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Get over to Great Falls Dinozzoi we have two bodies."

"Got it boss." Toni closed his cell. He looked sternly at Allie and Al.

"You three stay here, wherever Shorty is tell him. Ziva and I are needed at the crime scene so is Mcgoogle. So Abby's going to watch you."

Allie's ears perked. Toni ran out the door; Al and Allie could both here the van roar out of the drive way.

"Say where is you're brother?"

"Nii-sann? I don't remember."

There was a loud laugh from upstairs. Allie's eyes narrowed "Oh no he DIDN'T." She stormed down the hall and up the stairs. Alphonse followed closely behind her. The door to Allie's room was ajar.

BREAK!

Ed: Now it's my turn to say: what now?

Me: I'm getting sick of 2nd person.

Ed: Wait! You can't you won't! DAMNIT YOU WILL!

Me: Oh yes I will! MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'm doing 1st person!

Ed: God you sound like Envy!

Me: Do not mistake me for that shift-shaping jerk! Besides his real from scared the crap out of me.

Ed: …

Me: Err Sorry I forgot about that…I just watched the last episode.

Ed: WHAT EPISODE?!

Me: Uh off topic! Back to the story!

Allie's POV

I tried to push the door open: Though it was opened just a little Ed must've used some sort of Alchemy to keep it like this.

"Hey Al can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Ed seems to have put some alchemy thing on my door…"

"I'm on it!"

Alphonse put his hands together and slammed them against the door. The door shuddered and flew open.

"Al! What are you doing!?"

I heard Edward yell. I ran in and made a grab at the closed laptop Edward was holding: But he was to fast for me. I stopped a minute.

"This is an invasion of privacy Elric!"

"By what means?!"

"The Constitution!"

'The what?"

"Laws you idiot! Laws!"

He smirked.

"Well they don't apply to me!"

"HOW CAN THEY NOT APPLY TO YOU?!"

I screamed.

"I'm from Armestirs!" He pointed out.

I ran forward taking a swing at him. Edward grabbed my arm and pinned me down. I could barely breathe.

"Erk! Get off me you jerk!"

"Why should I? You tried to attack me."

"Nii-sann you were invading her privacy."

Alphonse said quietly. Edward looked up

"I was investigating Al, for all we know she could be Envy."

"WHAT?!" I yelled outraged.

"What makes you think I'm an emotion!?"

"Not an emotion a Homunculus."

Ed said darkly.

"Homunculus?"

I asked. I knew from mythology books that a Homunculus was a man-made person.

"A man-made-"

Alphonse started.

"I know what it is! Sorry Alphonse I didn't mean to snap at you; Ed's crushing my lungs."

Ed sighed.

"Well you're not Envy: He would've caused me a few broken ribs by now."

"Greeeeaaaaaat."

I said sarcastically.

"Well dinner's getting cold. Shall we eat?"


	4. Friday Morning

FMA NCIS

Friday Morning.

Edward's POV

"Edward you can't be serious! I mean getting Al's body back? Not knowing where you'll end up?!" Winry said angrily. I sighed "It's a chance we'll both have to take Winry."

"You've been taking to many chances!"

She cried angrily.

"I finally know where his body is and you don't want me to take the chance?! To give him a normal life again?" I yelled.

That hit Winry below the belt. She tried to hide it but it was plain on her face; I rolled my eyes "God I'm an idiot." I muttered; Winry was right first we got to that damned NCIS then here with no progress of getting Al's body back. I heard footsteps in the hall and a scream. I got up and ran out of the room and stopped when I saw Allie confronting Alphonse.

"Oh! It's you Al! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry; it's six AM what are you doing up this early?"

Six!? What person in their right mind gets up at six?

"I'm getting ready for school."

"School?"

"Uh yeah; and from what Ziva told me you and Edward are coming to."

"W-w-hat?!"

"Remember: We all need to be in one place. There are too few agents."

Great she was a Winry in the making. I walked out.

"Why the hell do we need to go?"

I asked Allie looked up from finishing something for school and her face went red; blushing was more accurate.

I raised an eyebrow

"What's with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I just need to finish this or else Mr. Hoenhiem will kill me!"

I stiffened at the name "Hoenhiem."

"Who is Hoenhiem?"

I said clenching my fists.

"He's my history teacher; god if you don't do what he tells you to he'll bore those scary gold eyes into you!"

"What does he look like."

"Tall, bearded, and blonde. Usually wears a trechcoat and glasses."

No please no.

"Nii-sann you don't think?"

"Yes Al. It must be him."

"You know him?"

"He's our father."

Allie didn't look too surprised.

"Well now that I think about it the resemblance is uncanny Ed. You look just like him."

Allie's POV

Well if he was wearing a SHIRT for crying out loud! Damn he had abs to. Well now I knew all that sparring Alphonse was what made him sturdy. I looked at the scarred skin where Edward's metal arm met his shoulder; it was a bloody red color.

"_How did that happen anyways?"_ I thought. And I was fairly sure Al was hiding something to; considering that cat that came out of his armor during dinner last night and went right for the chicken. Which Edward proceeded to chase it around the house (Smart little feline: Ed tipped over nearly every thing below knee level.) "

"Ah I still have to get ready for school I'll tell you more later."

I said walking past him.

"Oh and put a shirt on. Jeez."

Edward rolled his eyes.

Edward's POV

"Nii-sann this isn't good."

"I know Al, There's no way that freaky Ziva will let us stay here."

I said tiredly.

Allie came running downstairs tripping over a stray shoe.

"Crap!" She yelped.

"Guys there has been a double murder!"

She panted

"Double murder? Where?"

"Great Falls National Park."

"Where Dinozzoi went yesterday?"

"Yeah two marines; that's why the called NCIS."

"How were they killed?"

"I don't know. Ziva probably knows."

Of course I had to call her Officer David when she was around while Al and Allie got to call her Ziva.

"Well? Get dressed! We have to leave in thirty minutes!"

Allie yelled down at us from the stairwell.

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

"What do you have for me Duck?" Gibbs asked the old English man "Well Jethro these two poor fellows are the strangest I've seen in all my years in autopsy." Gibbs could barely hear him over the roaring falls. Ducky led Gibbs over to the bodies. "You see Jethro these two seemed to be stabbed; but what knife do you know of that goes right through and make a clean hole?" Ducky asked the investigator pointing to the pristine hole in the middle of the petty officer's chest.

"None that I know of Duck."

"Precisely. So what could have killed them?"

Gibbs thought about this.

"I don't know Duck. Do you have any prints?"

"Dinozzoi went to give them to Abby."

"Who's watching Cooley and the Elrics?"

"Ziva."

"Good lets head out then."

Gibbs said taking a sip of coffee and walking by a tall, what Toni would call beautiful woman, with a strange tattoo on her chest: Of a snake curled around a triangle-like symbol chasing its tail.

**BACK AT ALLIE'S HOUSE PRECISLY 29 AND A HALF MINUTES LATER. **

Allie's POV.

I leaned on the door frame.

"Let's get a move on!" I yelled. Edward and Alphonse walked grudgingly into the kitchen. Ed was the definition of "Ticked."

"C'mon let's go or else were going to miss the bus."

I said walking out the door with Ed and Al behind me. I closed the garage door and met up with them at the top of the asphalt hill. We walked the last few meters to the bus stop where the other kids there were looking nervously at Edward and Alphonse. I shook my head; "_Wait till the bus gets here!" _I thought to myself. Ed wouldn't attract a lot of attention: It was Alphonse who I was worried about. The bus came around the curb and stopped. I took a deep breath "Goodbye sweet anonymity." I said under my breath.

There was a silence as Alphonse got on the bus and all eyes were trained on him. I could hear a slight clinking sound as Al shook in his armor. I kept my head down and walked quickly to the back of the bus with the Elric brothers on my heels. I sat at an empty seat with a shaky sigh Ed sat next to me and Al was across from us. "Welcome to the first day of the rest of you're lives." I muttered. "What?" Edward asked. "Oh nothing, nothing at all…." I heard people gasp up front and I saw the NCIS van. I groaned "Aw crap! Can this get any worse?!"

"Much much worse." Edward muttered darkly.


	5. Mysterious Happenings

FMA NCIS

Mysterious Happenings.

**IN THE BASEMET OF CENTRAL, AREMITIS. **

"What have you found Lust?"

Envy asked.

"The girl's older brother is dead. We can use that easily against her." The Ultimate Spear said inspecting her nails.

"Heh humans: their stupid emotions run their lives."

Envy said rolling his eyes.

"Any way we can get them cornered?" Lust asked.

"Not yet, but Pride must be doing something over there. Lets let him deal with the brat first." Envy said with a shrug.

"Then we'll move in."

**BUS NUMBER 19 ABOUT FIVE MINUTES AWAY FROM HENNER MIDDLE SCHOOL **

Allie's POV.

I looked out the window at the dreary grey morning. I looked over at Al out of the corner of my eye: he looked mortified, well as mortified as a fifteen year old in armor can look; which is surprisingly very mortified. Ed looked bored out of his mind.

"Ah well first things first" I said getting my school schedule out and handing it to Ed. He looked it along with Al and laughed loudly when he saw my fifth period.

"Really? Woman's Chorus?"

He said with a snicker.

"I like singing! So what?"

He rolled his eyes and looked over the rest of my classes.

"So what do we do while you're in all these classes?"

Alphonse asked.

"Well participate or sit out; which is what you should do when I'm in fifth period."

The brothers exchanged a glance.

"Today's gonna be hell isn't it?"

"As good as a definition you can get Ed."

"It's FullMetal to you."

"FullMetal?"

I said incredulously.

Edward, FullMetal, sighed.

"When you become an Alchemist for the state you're given a second name."

"Huh okay but I'm defiantly going to call you Edward at school. And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

HENNER MIDDLE SCHOOL 8:15 AM. ALLIE'S FIRST PERIOD: GYM.

Allie's POV.

I jogged out of the locker room. The other girls were gossiping: I pricked my ears to hear them.

"He's in a suit of armor!"

"Really? I hear he has a brother. Really short but cute. "

"Oh! There they are!"

I looked over at the entrance to the boy's locker room. Where FullMetal and Al stood I walked over to them I gave FullMetal a pointed look. He was trying hard not to laugh (But was failing) at my gym uniform.

"If you say anything about the uniform I will kill you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

He scoffed rolling his eyes.

I shook my head.

"Allie! C'mon were getting the team assembled!"

Eliza yelled from across the gym.

"Coming! FullMetal, Al, have you ever played soccer before?"

"No. Hell I don't have any time to do something like this!"

FullMetal growled.

"Errm no."

"Well you're about to!"

**NCIS FORENSICS LAB 8:20 AM. **

Abby was waiting for Gibbs as per usual. But he hadn't shown up yet and she had something big.

"What've you got for me Abbs?"

Gibbs said as he entered the lab silently and appeared behind the forensic scientist. Usually that would freak most people out but Abby Sciuto knew better.

"Well it's not good Gibbs: it has to do with the Elrics…" Abby said pulling up the finger prints found at the scene along with large amounts of a strange iron. "The prints are from Edward Elric's right hand. And this metal residue that comes from Alphonse's armor." Abby said turning to Gibbs with a sad expression. "So we have our first two suspects. Good work Abbs." Gibbs said handing Abby a very large, high caffeinated soda. "Thanks Gibbs." She said quietly. She really liked the Elric brothers; she didn't want to be the one to put them behind bars like she almost did to Toni. She decided to pull up their medical files and see why Edward had a metal arm. "Gibbs is not going to like this." she said raising her eyebrows after the blinking "No Files Found" appeared. They had no medical files; no school enrollment forms, and no proof of being born in the USA. It was like they didn't exist!

Edward's POV

"Uh any idea of what to do Nii-sann?" Al asked nervously.

"Not a clue Al."

"Hey! Get a move on Shorty!"

Said one kid kicking a black and white ball

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?"

Allie's POV.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard someone call FullMetal "Shorty."

"Crap this is bad!" I said under my breath. The ground started to shake; if FullMetal was doing this he was taking it a step to far. I fought to keep my balance; the floor was practically turning into quicksand under my feet! I scrambled to the stands; the sand was grabbing at my legs. I tried to make a grab for one of the hand rails but stepped right into a pit fall. "Help! Alphonse! Edward! Anyone!" I yelled helplessly as I sunk slowly; I tried to wade to the stands but unlike regular sand this stuff was thick. I turned around as quickly as I could to see FullMetal and Alphonse helping the other students out of the sand; as was Ziva. They were standing on solid blocks of the gym floor by alchemy I guess.

"He-!" I got cut off as the gritty sand/gym floor flooded into my mouth.

I had barely gotten one hand above the surface that was sinking slowly along with the rest of my body; I heard a muffled yell even though my ears were clogged with quicksand. I felt something wrap around my hand: it bit into the skin on my arm and the palm of my hand. FullMetal's auto mail!

"Al! Draw a transmutation circle! Quick!"

Huh I could hear them clearly now.

"Right Nii-sann!"

I felt solid ground beneath my feet, the sand was retreating; I was stuck in a pit though. I looked up; FullMetal was breathing heavily.

"Thanks FullMetal."

"No problem."

"And you're by far the BIGGEST idiot I've ever met!"

"What! Why you ungrateful-!

"You went overboard!"

"Wha-? I didn't do that with the floor!"

"Then who did?"

Ziva's cold voice came from the side of the hole.

"If not you, or Alphonse, then who?" She demanded.

"Uh well…"

Alphonse started.

"We don't know let's just leave it at that."

I said as FullMetal pulled me out. I looked across the gym floor where my class mates were; disgruntled and frightened. And saw a young boy about seven; he had short pitch black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey do you know him?"

I asked FullMetal

"Who?"

"That kid behind you."

"I don't see a kid."

FullMetal said; I was distraught.

"Ah never mind."

Then the late bell went off. Everyone in unison, including me, yelled

"OH CRAP!"

Edward's POV.

Allie ran off to the end of the gym; everyone was acting like the quicksand incident never happened.

"Nii-sann something doesn't seem right."

"It seems like there's a homunculus."

"Pride?"

"Either him or Envy."

"Maybe they have something to do with Allie's parent's disappearance."

"I doubt it Al. I mean what are the chances of them being interested in two Navel Officers?"


	6. Ready! Aim! FIRE!

FMA NCIS Chapter 6: Ready! Aim! FIRE!

Allie's POV

I grabbed a late pass from my gym teacher and ran out the door with Edward and Alphonse behind me.

"So where are we going next?"

Al's voice echoed down the empty hall.

"A class I actually like, science."

Ed's mood perked immediately.

"Don't get you're hopes up FullMetal; were working on DNA and cell division right now. It's going to be as boring as hell to you two."

Al shrugged. And Edward sighed tiredly.

We walked into the class about two minutes late. I handed Mr. Fredrick my late pass and sat down at my lab group. It was composed of me and Shelby Robin a bookworm like me who we all guessed was Irish because of her flaming red hair. Shelby looked up from her lab guide as Edward and Alphonse sat down in the empty seats.

"Now as I was saying: Metaphase is the stage in cell division when the chromosomes line up in the middle of the cell and prepare to-"

It was a review for an upcoming test; we all knew what it was. I was drawing in my lab guide to pass the time while Shelby read her book. Ed seemed to be sleeping like half the class was.

"Now everyone get you're aquariums and start water testing."

I got up and walked to the back of the room where a row of aquariums sat. I got one labeled 2-C and took it back to out table. I handed a small vile and an eyedropper to FullMetal.

"Have enough water in that vile so that it reaches the white line-"

"I now how you water test!" FullMetal growled.

"So where's the nitrite?"

I asked raising an eyebrow.

Edward held up the vial: the water was a murky purple color.

"Ugh you're unbearable." I said shaking my head. I got a beaker and drew eighty milliliters of water and went over to test it with the water probes.

**IN ROOM 117 (FIVE ROOMS AWAY FROM ALIIE'S SCIENCE CLASS) **

Halo pressed the tips of her fingers against her temples.

"I can't take much more of this Hoenhiem." She groaned to her Sensei.

"Calm down Halo. Edward and Alphonse are here."

The blonde said. Halo turned to look at him

"With who?"

"Allie Cooley."

"The World War Two history buff?"

She asked. Hoenhiem shook his head; she referred to the students in what they excelled in.

"Yes that Allie. And we have some unwanted guests."

"Homunculi?"

She asked.

"Yes. For some reason they've kidnapped her parents to."

"Any reason why?"

The curious Alchemist asked.

"Don't you have a quiz to make about post WWII Europe?"

He said. Halo's green eyes narrowed as she held the quiz up.

"Yes I have made it: now about the-"

"FWOOOOOOOM!"

"What the-?"

Then the fire alarms went off and so did the sprinklers.

"I hate this school." Halo grumbled.

**IN THE HALLYWAY**

Edward's POV.

"Smooth Edward! REAL SMOOTH!"

Allie said between coughing fits as the fire alarm started to wail.

"Well I didn't know the man would fall on the damn chemistry SET!"

"Nii-sann, Allie!"

Al yelled.

"AL LOOK OUT!" We yelled as Alphonse tripped right over us. I shook my head; and groaned; it hurt like hell!

"Urg; I think I'm going to be sick….hey where am I? Edward if you're doing this I'm going to kill you!" Allie voice growled.

I looked over at Al and gasped. Al's head had come of and Allie had somehow gotten half of her body into his armor when he tripped over us.

"Uh Allie?"

"What Al-wait a minute… this is metal, and… OHMYHGOD! THERE"S NO ONE IN HERE!"

Allie screamed.

"Allie please be quiet!"

"BE QUIET! AL YOUR'RE ARMOR IS-!"

"Empty we all know that."

A familiar voice said. Al and I turned while Allie scrambled out of Al's armor hyperventilating. A tall figure stood at the end of the hall.

"Oh not you; any other vixen besides you!" I groaned.

The figure walked down the hall. She was soaked; her long copper-colored hair was dripping with water, the ring of blonde hair had turned a dirty blonde.

"Vixen? Who are you calling a vixen? You were the most trouble making kid in the history of Resembool!" She exclaimed narrowing her eyes.

"Wait a minute."

Allie said getting up.

"What?"

I growled.

"Hm?" Halo said.

"I want an explanation!" Allie said.

"Why Alphonse's armor is empty. And why you have a metal arm and leg FullMetal!"

If looks could kill we'd all be dead ten times over. 

Allie's POV.

I blinked holding, back tears. The only other time I felt like this was at the end of _"Australia." _

"So that's why were all here; practically." Halo said.

"So you think the Homunculi have my parents?"

"Eh well that's what Hoenhiem says."

"Damn. Why does HE have to be here!"

Edward growled. I looked over at Alphonse; his eyes were closed. I walked over to him while Edward and Halo continued to argue. I sat down beside him.

"Sorry for freaking out earlier."

"I don't blame you. A lot of people go nuts when they find out."

"So you think the only way is the Philosopher's Stone?" I asked.

"Yes…well besides Xingese Alkahestry."

"I'll ask later."

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

"Hey what's that?" Edward asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said my eyebrows pulling together. Then I felt my blood run cold when I realized what he was talking about. There was a slight rumbling sound that echoed through the halls. Ziva came running down the hall and stopped, panting.

"Heh that would uh be the multitude of frightened 7th and 8th graders heading right for this hall heh."

I said trying to sound casual. Halo gave me a look that translated to: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL!

Only Ed put it to words.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US? THEY'LL TRAMPLE US!"

"And you'll be the first to go because you're so short." I said under my breath.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY'LL BE TRAMPLED LIKE AN ANT?" He screeched.

"And you have hearing problems!" I groaned.

"Give me a minute…" Halo said. All of a sudden two walls blocked the entrance and exit of the hall.

"Uh I don't know the basics of Alchemy but from what I can gather don't you need something of equivalent value to do something like that?" I said staring at the walls

"And a transmutation circle." Ed said narrowing his eyes.

"You don't use one FullMetal." Halo pointed out.

"Well then how did you do it?"

"Unfortunately from the battle we fought with Father in Central Halo's skills have refined themselves greatly." Said a somber voice from the end of the hall.

"And you say it like it's a bad thing Sensei." Halo said rolling her eyes.

**NCIS BULLPEN. **

"Gibbs! GIBBS!"

"Abby! He's out in the field! Calm down! What's the matter?"

"There's a-a thing and it's…it's… I DON'T KNOW!"

Toni had never seen Abby this hysterical. Yes Abby was a tad exaggerated a times but she was literally flipping out.

"All right Abby, this is a yes or no question, will a gun take it out?"

"I threw a CHAIR at him and he didn't even flinch!"

Toni got his gun out anyways.

"Alright stay behind me."

Toni and Abby got into the elevator and waited for it to arrive at the basement. Toni ran in to the lab and stopped dead when he saw Mcgee lying in a pool of his own blood.

"MCGEE!" Abby cried getting down next to him. Toni grabbed his cell and dialed 9-1-1

"Hello? We have a Federal Agent down I repeat we have a Federal Agent down!"


	7. Legacy of Mustang

FMA NCIS.

Chapter 7. Legacy of Mustang.

**NCIS FORENSIC LAB **

"MCGEE! Mcgee can you hear me!" Abby said shaking the comatose agent.

"Toni! Abby! What is all the racket- Oh my…." Ducky had walked in after hearing Abby's cries. Toni had ripped up one of Abby's lab coats and was using the shreds as a make-shift bandage until the medics came.

"Probie? PROBIE! If you die now Mcgee I'll revive you and kill you myself! It'll be like "_Frankenstein's Monster."!" _The senior agent growled.

"Except Gibbs will be the angry townspeople!"

_Gibbs! That damned agent!_ Toni thought angrily. He had hung up before Toni could tell him about Mcgee. He grabbed his cell and dialed Gibbs.

"Gibbs!"

"What's the problem Dinozzoi?"

"Mcgee was-"

"Stabbed. I know Toni."

He hung up. Toni knew that Gibbs could do some pretty scary stuff but this was _The Twilight Zone_-ish. 

**BACK IN THE HALLWAY. **

I was having a really long week. First my parents were kidnapped, I got stuck with two brothers and one had no body. And now I'm finding out that my history teacher is a Philosopher's Stone. Great. I closed my eyes.

"So let's see if I have my facts right. So a Homunculus in a flask tricked Hoenhiem into making him immortal a couple hundred centuries ago." I said looking over at Hoenhiem.

"Then a few more centuries later Halo came to-"Ziva's cell interrupted me. We all turned to her; she frowned and faced away from us and answered the call.

"Toni? What happened?"

"-Toni Speaking but is unintelligible to the audience behind Ziva-"

"Is he alright?"

"-Toni speaking again-"

"Does Gibbs-?"

"HE KNOWS! –Toni speaking again-"

We winced as Toni yelled. Ziva blinked a few times.

"Has Gibbs…The Direc-"

"-Toni laughing-"

"Yes what was I thinking? Gibbs getting permission from the Director what a joke, Goodbye Toni."

Ziva snapped her cell shut and sighed. She took out a pair of handcuffs I noticed for the first time. She walked over to Edward; I think Al snapped when Ziva said:

"Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric you two are under arrest for the murders of Dean Gould and Howard Kasen."

"NII-SANN!" I don't think it was anger but a mix of panic and confusion. I grabbed Al's right arm while Halo got his left and Hoenhiem grabbed his shoulders. I dug my heels as Al still progressed as Ziva read Edward's rights.

"You have the right to remain silent-"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

"If you give up this right anything and everything you say will be used against you-"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? I'M NOT A MURDERER!"

"NII-SANN!"

"You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney the court will assign you one."

"I DON'T NEED A DAMN ATTORNEY BECAUSE I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

"Why do I feel like this is going in the direction of a _Phoenix Wright _case?"

I said under my breath. Halo raised her eyebrows

"Aren't you a little young to be playing a game like that?" She said.

"Well it's not all that-"I was right in the middle of telling Halo that the game wasn't all that bad when there was a horrific crunching sound from the end of the hall.

**EDWARD'S POV. **

I turned to the wall Halo had transmuted and stared at the huge hole that was punched in the wall.

"Uh anyone care to explain that?" Allie said nervously from the end of the hall. Ziva unlocked the handcuffs and took her gun out; I transmuted a spear Halo came running up behind me wielding a scythe, Alphonse had a sword, and Allie came to stand beside him with a bull whip Al must've transmuted for her.

"What do you plan to do with that?"

"Well either I've seen to many _Indiana Jones _movies and use something from that, or I'll improvise." Allie said unwrapping the whip. Ziva fired a few shorts out the hole and got an aggravated roar on the second shot; a paw with deadly sharp talons burst through the hole creating an even bigger hole. Allie gulped but stood her ground; then the Chimera itself bust through the wall. I was pretty sure that it a was a three-way cross between a cheetah, a lizard, and a viper considering the fang tips that protruded from it's upper jaw. It hissed angrily and pounced. A sharp cracking sound filled the air and the chimera tumbled to the ground yowling and covering its face with its paws. Allie was coiling the bull whip; preparing for a counter attack. Halo finished the chimera off sending her scythe cart-wheeling through the air and into the creature's stomach. It let out a demonic scream and lay still. Allie let out sigh of relief

"Well that was over like that:" She snapped her fingers and a flicker of flame appeared at her fingers tips.

"Oh…my…God." Halo said staring at Allie's hand.

"Oh please don't tell me that this is caused by Alchemy!" Allie yelled staring at her hand.

"B-but Mustang is the only one who can use Flame Alchemy…" I muttered to myself. Halo grabbed Allie's hand and looked at her palm.

"Craaaaap." Halo said then motioned for Al and me to come over. Halo looked over her shoulder; Hoenhiem was talking to Ziva. I looked at Allie's palm and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hold on…" Allie said and shifted her hand to the right: all of a sudden a familiar transmutation circle appeared on her palm.

"Crap. This is bad…" I pondered this for a minute and it hit me:

"MY GOD YOU'RE RELATED TO MUSTANG!"

Allie's POV.

"I'm related to who?" I asked raising an eyebrow after Edward released my hand.

"Mustang is someone we know back in Armestirs." Alphonse said looking at the mark on my palm.

"And why's Edward sobbing?" I said looking at the hysterical alchemist.

"Uh let me explain…."

NCIS BULLPEN: GIBBS'S DESK.

Gibbs was looking over Ducky's autopsy of the petty officers found at Great Falls when Vance walked into the bullpen.

"Gibbs I have Robert Cooley's file here." He said putting it on Gibbs's desk. Gibbs put the autopsy down and leafed through the file and found something that caught his eye. He took it out and looked at the signature at the bottom of the page: it said "Fuher Mustang." Fuher… German? He looked at the beginning of the document "This document is proof that alchemist, Riley Mustang, has passed the State Alchemist test and earned the title of the Last Ember Alchemist." Gibbs frowned. What the hell was this? He thought and looked over it again.

"Is something wrong Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Yeah there's a problem Leon: Look at this." He handed the paper to Vance who looked over it quickly.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric might have information on this since they claim to be Alchemists." Vance said as he walked away.  
"Ya think?" Gibbs said under his breath.

NCIS TRANSPORT VAN.

Allie's POV

"Oh my God! Is Mcgee alright?" I exclaimed after Ziva told us what happened to Mcgee and shoving Edward out of the way so that I could get to the window.

"The medics say that he is no longer in critical condition…" Ziva said then did an illegal U-turn. Sending us all flying (Well all except for Ziva and Hoenhiem who were sitting in the front.) Halo looked sick.

"Ugh did I forget to mention I get motion sickness?" She moaned.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Halo you were in a car going fifteen miles an hour! Get over it." Edward said narrowing his eyes. Al looked over the small window and yelled:

"Red light!" We all made a grab for the multitude of handles on the boxes that held equipment for investigating a crime scene and held on for dear life as Ziva beaked; Halo bin opened and multitudes of vials fell out

"What was that?" Ziva said turning around.

"Keep you're eyes on the road!" We yelled. Ziva grabbed the wheel and we screamed as an on-coming eighteen-wheeler came our way. We all went flying in different directions; Alphonse landed on top of Halo. After a few seconds of being suspended in midair I hit the floor. Edward went flying towards the front of the band

"I can't breathe!" Halo yelled.

"I can't get up!" Alphonse said.

"Allow me." I said getting up slowly.

"Hey what about me?"

"What about you Edward!" I turned around and paused.

"Edward?"

"What!" He snapped.

"How did you get you're head stuck in the window?"

I asked using all my constitution to not drop to the ground and start laughing.

"I will not answer that dammit!"

He yelled banging his right hand against the wall.

"Let me help Alphonse and Halo first." I turned around to find that Halo had somehow managed to crawl out from under Alphonse.

"We're good. I'll help Alphonse get up. You help Shorty."

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"Of course your not Edward." I said bracing my foot against the wall and grabbing Edward's shoulders.

"On three one…two…THREE!" I yanked as hard as I could and fell back onto the floor. Edward was covering his face though I could see blotchy red marks on his neck. Halo rifled through some of the drawers and pulled out an ice pack and handed it to Edward. The back doors opened and we all glared at Ziva.

"Well there's no real damage done to the van; but the question is how you all are."

"Well Halo almost suffocated and Edward got his head stuck in the window." I said. Halo tapped me on the shoulder.

"Uh Allie I hate to break it to you but there's a vial's worth of Amino Black on the back of you're shirt." I twisted my head around and grimaced.

"Great that's never going to come out!" I exclaimed. Ziva closed the doors and walked up front and started the van.

Edward's POV.

The ice pack was starting to melt when we pulled up in front of NCIS headquarters.

"Something tells me you should be anticipating an interrogation. Edward, Alphonse." Halo said. At times I wished that she could just be the Halo I knew from when I was a kid; the one that threatened to kill us if we messed with her alchemy notes; not the get-right-down-to-it-this-is-reality Halo.

"You really think so?" I said sarcastically. Of course they were going to interrogate us! We were suspects in a murder.

NCIS FORENSIC LAB.

Abby was doing some ballistics for another case when her monitors when insane. She ran over to the nearest monitor when the finger prints for the Cooley case came up.

"Stupid CIA!" She exclaimed madly typing on the keyboard.

"Always trying to hack into my comp- what the….?" A new fingerprint sample appeared along with Edward's it was slightly different it wasn't a total copy of Edward's print

Then a new message came up one she had seen only once or twice before.

"Suspect unknown."

"What? This means…" She grabbed the phone but then Gibbs walked in.

"What's up Abbs?" He asked casually.

"Gibbs! You have to see this!" She said running over to the monitor. Gibbs looked at the prints and frowned.

"So the Elrics aren't the killers. Besides the Elrics have alibis. They were both asleep when the crime was committed." Gibbs said walking out of the lab.

Edward's POV.

We walked through NCIS and got so many dirty looks I lost count. We walked down a long corridor; we finally stopped in a hall with two grey doors. Ziva took Alphonse into one room and I was put in the other one. It was like any other interrogation room: table, two chairs and a huge pane of one-way glass. I sat down in the one of the chairs and waited. The door opened; it was Halo.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you have an alibi."

"Really? I knew"

"Yeah but where were you?"

"We some how got locked in the evidence closet…"

(And Edward would've killed me if I told you all what happened. I started to write it then he jumped out of no where and nearly killed me. Let me say that Abby is going to be more ticked off at mishandled evidence more than people who say they are vegetarian but eat chicken for the next few cases…)

"Stupid Dinozzoi…"

"What was that FullMetal?" Inquired a voice from a loudspeaker.

"Nothing! Damn." I hate feds. There worst than ten Mustangs put together.

"Well I gotta go!" Halo said walking over to the one-way glass; made a transmutation circle then went through the newly created hole in the glass; Alphonse and Allie were behind the glass.

"Nii-sann I think Dinozzoi is interrogating you."

"DAMN!"

"Good luck Edward." Halo said before sealing the hole up. Transmutation marks were all over it. Dinozzoi walked in a moment later.

"So Edward shall we start with this docu-"At that moment the door practically combusted splinters went every-where.

"Hey! Who the hell are you!" Yelled Dinozzoi. The one-way glass shattered and Halo and Allie were flung onto the table. Held down by a shadow with blood red eyes.

"Pride!" I exclaimed. A gun fired and a sharp pain traveled up my spine.

"EDWARD!" Screamed three high distinct voices. The last thing I remembered was a spurt of flame and a large black shape before everything went dark.

Sorry it took so long! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting!

Edward: Well you kept us in Limbo long enough!

Allie: She was on vacation! Lighten up!

Edward: Like you can make me!

Allie: *Snaps fingers*

Me: Great…Alphonse get the first aid kit!

Alphonse: Okay! NII-SANN!

Edward: *Moans*


	8. All We Are

FMA NCIS Chapter 8:

All We Are.

Edward's POV.

"Stupid cross-dressing palm tree!" I heard someone yell.

"What'd you do to Edward!"

"Just shut up and keep quiet." Another low voice growled.

"Damn you!"

I blinked slowly and recognized the voice as Allie's. I looked around and saw that we were in autopsy; Ducky and Palmer were bound and gagged at the other end of the room. Alphonse and Halo were hand-cuffed to Ducky's examination tables. Although Allie practically had a straight jacket on; both of her hands were hand-cuffed to two Ducky's body fridges and she hand bandages wrapped around her fingers; probably to keep her from using Fire Alchemy; not that she could actually use it and not end up making us human barb-a-q. Allie pulled at the cuffs and cursed.

"A-allie?" I moaned trying to sit up.

"Edward! Thank goodness! I thought you were dead! Oh and don't worry about that bullet, Ducky took it out."

"Bullet? What bullet?" I asked, confused.

"You were shot, remember? Back in the interrogation room?"

I winced as I shifted my legs.

"Ow. Yeah now I remember. Wait how do you know that?"

"Before Envy knocked Ducky out he said that the wound wasn't fatal and that you would be able to walk again." Allie said yanking at her hand cuffs.

"How do you know about Envy?"

"Firstly you thought I was him two nights ago." Allie said dryly.

"_Oh crap, I forgot about that." _I thought trying to avoid Allie's glare.

"And that idiot got zealous and started going on and on and on about himself so I gave him a large third degree burn. Unfortunately he healed himself and proceeded to put these bandages on my hands." Allie replied. I looked over at Halo and Alphonse.

"Al? Alphonse!" No response from him. That got me worried. What if something had happened to him in the interrogation room?

"Halo! Are you awake?" I said. Halo blinked slowly and shook her head.

"Ed? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Allie?"

"Besides the fact that all the circulation to my hands has been cut off I'm fine." Allie said crossing her legs.

"Alright. Al? Al are you awake?" Halo said trying to move Alphonse's arm.

"I already tried to wake him up." I said with a sigh.

"W-what happened?" Alphonse said suddenly.

"Al! Finally you're finally awake!" Allie exclaimed. Al looked up and stared at me worriedly.

"What's going on Nii-sann?"

"From what I can gather we've been kidnapped by homunculi. Allie was it just Envy or were there others? Like a kid around seven or eight?"

"Well there actually were two others, a tall woman with a strange tattoo."

"_Lust. Damn it we're screwed." _I thought with a grimace.

"And a fat one that followed the woman, why?"

"Allie listen these people-"

I have to admit I spat out "People."

"Aren't just going to tie us up and hold us for ransom or something along the lines of that. There here to-"

"Kill you." A voice like silk said. Halo, Alphonse, and I winced at the voice. Allie turned her head slightly and gulped. The Homunculus Lust walked in with Gluttony and Envy on her heels. Envy made a beeline for Allie and started to go on a rant. Allie rolled her eyes.

"I have on question for you." Allie said looking up.

"What?" Envy said glaring down at her.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Envy grabbed Allie's throat.

"Why you little-!"

"I don't really care." Allie hissed and kneed him where it counts. We all winced collectively. Allie looked especially pleased with herself.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." I muttered. Lust turned to glare at Envy.

"Envy, stop that. We have more important things to do."

"Lust can I eat the girl?" Gluttony said with a large grin. Allie gulped and paled.

"No Gluttony." Lust said walking over to Allie. Allie shrank back as Lust came closer.  
"G-g-g-get a-a-a-away from m-me." Allie said shaking with fear. I fought against the handcuffs and tried to break free; Halo and Alphonse were trying to break away to. Allie's eyes flickered to the doors leading out of Autopsy and back to Lust. I blinked and looked at the doors; something was wrong. But I couldn't see anything outside the doors. Lust frowned at Allie and turned towards the doors. The split second Lust turned three gunshots went off; shattering the glass doors and hitting Lust in the head, chest, and left shoulder. Allie watched as Lust fell to the floor with wide eyes. We all turned out heads to the doors as Gibbs, Ziva, and Toni ran in firing a few more shots at Gluttony and Envy. Ziva ran over to me and took the handcuffs off. I rubbed my wrists and tried to sit up.

"OW!" I yelped clutching at my spine.

"Nii-sann! Are you okay!" Alphonse exclaimed running over. I shook my head. Ziva helped me up.

"Ow! That hurts!" I exclaimed. Halo sighed and got up; rubbing her wrists.

"Ed what do you expect when you get hit by a bullet? Of course its going to hurt."

"I know that thank you very much!" I snapped back.

"Uh Gibbs! They're getting up!" Toni yelled. I whirled around to see that Lust was getting up; her bullet wounds were healing at a more alarming rate than usual.

"You're eyesight isn't all that bad Allie…for a dead person."

Allie's POV

"W-what're you talking about! I'm not dead!"

"_Obviously you idiot." _I thought angrily. Lust chuckled and Edward hissed:

"A dead person can't come back to life." He said venomously.

"The person standing beside you did." Lust said taking a step forward. Gibbs, Ziva, and Toni simultaneously aimed their guns at her again.

"I'm not dead!" I yelled.

"We know that Allie now let's see if we can get Lust to talk before we kill her or she kills us." Halo said calmly. I raised an eyebrow

"_Jeez Halo just keeps scaring me." _I thought turning to look at Lust again.

"Who you actually are Allie, is a girl named Aliza Mustang." Edward, Alphonse, and Halo almost jumped at mention of the name 'Mustang'.

"What? That makes absolutely no sense!" I whimpered. Lust laughed and continued.

"Aliza nearly topped Edward for the title of youngest state Alchemist; becoming one at the age of thirteen, a year younger than you are." Edward gave me a surprised look.

"I thought you were thirteen!" He exclaimed. I blinked and shrugged.

"Well with all that's happened I forgot that today was my birthday I guess..." I trailed off; Edward gave me a skeptic look and turned back to Lust.

"Who is this Aliza anyways? I've never heard of her!" Edward exclaimed.

"That is because she wasn't born when you were an Alchemist FullMetal." That got a 'Huh?' From almost everyone except me.

"That means she was Mustang's granddaughter, right?" I said narrowing my eyes. Lust smiled again.

"_Move it you idiot! She's done trifling!" _A voice screamed in my head. I ducked down just as Lust's razor sharp hands sliced through the air. I could hear the squeal of metal as Al's armor was shredded.

"Al!" I heard FullMetal yell. Then Gluttony and Envy joined in; shots and yells rang out as the battle ensued. We were all running, dodging, and shooting at this point. I had crawled my way across the autopsy room and ducked behind one of Ducky's tables.

"I'm so useless! I don't even have a weapon!" I whispered in dismay; I could feel tears welling up when that strange voice tapped into my head again.

"_Pfft and you think you can pull off looking like me… listen kid you have Fire Alchemy. Learn how to control it and use it. But for now I'll take over." _The voice said. Suddenly I was up and moving against my will. My fingers were posed to snap and I didn't know what was about to happen.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled, frightened. The voice paused.

"_Aliza Mustang." _ Then I snapped.

3rd Person POV

The explosion was ear-splitting and blinding, heat equivalent to that of being under a space-shuttle taking off blasted through the room; making the bodies in Ducky's fridges a toasty ninety-nine point eight degrees; and turning the Homunculus Lust into a pile of ashes.

"_Listen well Allie…" _

Lust's voice hissed in the poor girl's head.

"_Remember this: You are nothing but a replacement; a copy of the beloved daughter you're parents lost." _Allie clutched her ears not wanting to hear anymore.

"_You are nothing but a replica of Aliza Mustang." _

"No! NO! I'm not! I'm not!" Allie cried writhing on the floor. Allie didn't get up. Edward had to carry her out of Autopsy and held her all the way back to Ziva's apartment. How Envy and Gluttony managed to escape is unknown to all but both are now even more enraged…

Edward's POV

We were all sitting in front of the fire with the radio on. It should have been a regular moment. But it wasn't; Allie had reluctantly told us what Lust had told her before dying. I looked at the now-visible transmutation marks on Allie's hands. They were both in red ink. The one on her right hand said "Felids Ignis." Above the mark but the mark itself was a circle with a multitude of lines connecting at one point. The one on her left hand said "Anima Ignis." And the mark was a snake curled in an Infinity symbol inside the circle.

"Ed, Al, what are we if I'm just a replica?" I wasn't sure what 'we' Allie was referring to. Maybe Al and I or maybe the entire human race but I had the answer. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged Allie lightly.

"All we are…is human." The song on the radio ended and a new one started playing.

"_Tasted tasted love so sweet and all of it was lost on me, bought and sold like property. Sugar on my tongue…_

_I kept falling over _

_I kept looking backward_

_I went broke believing that the simple should be hard_

_All we are _

_All we are _

_And every day's the start of something beautiful. _

**FINISHED! Okay so if you can tell me what episode I'm modeling after at the end you'll get a sneak peek at the Elrics Alibi…"What Happens In the Evidence Closet…" Happy New Year! (Oh and to clarify Allie's Birthday is the day before Veteran's Day.) Happy New Year! **


End file.
